


if i'm being honest

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "It's your turn to be honest, because you haven't really been yet so far." (Blam vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	if i'm being honest

**Author's Note:**

> song: "if i'm being honest" by dodie


End file.
